Brothers
by blackcorrals
Summary: Bagaimanakah keseharian dua bersaudara dalam menjalani kehidupannya? /"..kak Hali memang kakak terbaik.. /"Gempa sayang kakak.." /"Gempa.," /summary nggak nyambung /warning inside
_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy MonstaStudios**_

 _ **Warning; HaliGem, familyxAngst, OOC, gaje, Typo(s), EYD, alur ngebut, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kriinnggg... Kriiinnnggggg….._

 _._

Kelopak itu mulai terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris emas yang teduh. Tangan mungilnya terjulur, menggapai-gapai jam weker yang terpajang manis di atas nakas tempat tidur.

Pukul 05.30.

Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Ia akan menjalankan aksinya di Minggu pagi ini.

Setelah merapikan tempat tidur, ia beranjak keluar kamar. Mencuci muka dan menjalankan rutinitas paginya.

Setelah dirasa cukup. Ia segera menuju ke dapur. Diraihnya beberapa lembar roti tawar di atas meja, dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. Menyeduh secangkir kopi hitam untuk kakaknya, juga segelas susu coklat. Setelah itu, menatanya dengan rapi di atas meja makan.

Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

'Rencana pertama, sukses! Sekarang, rencana kedua!'

Anak itu nampak terkikik pelan, ia mulai berjalan menuju lantai atas, kamar kakaknya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar tidak membuat kegaduhan. Kaki-kaki kecilnya, melangkah perlahan mendekati gundukan selimut di atas ranjang.

"Kak, kakak. Bangun kak! Ayo sarapan bareng terus kita pergi ke taman. Kan kakak dah janji kemarin mau ngajak Gempa jalan-jalan! Kak, banguunn.," rengeknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang kakak.

Selimut tersibak, menampilkan wajah sang kakak dengan iris delima yang nampak sayu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sempat menguar. Ditatapnya wajah sang adik yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Engghh., Gempa. Sejak kapan kamu bangun.," tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Hehehee.. Dari tadi, jam 05.30! Gempa sudah bersih-bersih dan buat sarapan loh.," ujarnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Iya, adik kakak memang pandai.," Halilintar tersenyum lembut dan mengacak gemas surai hitam sang adik. Membuatnya tersenyum makin lebar dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna. 'Adikku memang manis.'

"Hehehee., Gempa tau~" Gempa berkata dengan nada menyebalkan. Membuat sang kakak -mau tak mau- memutar bola matanya jengah. 'Ok, ralat. Adikku yang manis kadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan! Cam-kan itu!' batinnya miris.

"Ayo kak, kita sarapan bareng! Terus kita jalan-jalan ke taman dan main sampai puas! Terus kakak beliin Gempa ice cream coklat dan.. oh, gula-gula! Terus., bla bla bla…," Gempa terus mengoceh kegirangan. Membuat Halilintar memijit kening dan merelakan tangan kanannya ditarik-tarik paksa oleh sang adik.

.

.

Sesi sarapan berjalan mulus dengan diiringi celotehan khas anak-anak. Halilintar hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menanggapi setiap perkataan Gempa /yang sebagian besar tak ia pahami kerna terlalu cepat.

"Jadi, nanti kak Hali mau main apa aja?" tanya Gempa dengan menampilkan mata bulatnya yang nampak lucu.

"Eh, oh. Ter-terserah Gempa aja deh. Hehee..," jawab Halilintar diakhiri tawa garing.

"Ok, jadi nanti Gempa mau main bola sepak, ayunan. Terus. bla bla bla.,"

.

.

Skip time…

.

Taman kota nampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Halilintar menggandeng tangan Gempa erat-erat menuju ke tempat ayunan berada.

"Nah, sudah sampai!"

"Yeyyy.! Kakak, kakak! Ayo dorong Gempa kak! Cepat cepat!" teriak Gempa sambil mencengkeram erat pegangan ayunan yang terbuat dari besi.

"Iya iya, dasar bawel.," Halilintar tersenyum simpul. Lengan kekarnya mengayun Gempa dengan perlahan.

"Iih., kak Hali mah! Gempa nggak bawel tau!" ujar Gempa sambil mengerucutkan bibir, ngambek.

"Iya iya! Gempa nggak bawel, kok. Cuma, kebanyakan ngomong aja.,"

"Iih., kak Halii~"

Mereka terus berdebat. Halilintar yang terus menggoda Gempa, dan sang adik yang terus merengek dengan tampang cemberut. Dan diakhiri oleh tawa riang keduanya.

.

.

 _ **Gempa's pov…**_

.

Aku menendang bola itu dengan sangat keras. 'Semoga saja kak Hali gak bisa nangkep! Hihihii.,'

Bola itu melambung tinggi sekali, aku yakin! Pasti kali ini gol.

 _Hup!_

'Yah., gagal lagi.,'

"Hahaha., kamu gak bakalan bisa ngalahin kakak! Bweekk.,"

Kak Hali mengejekku sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Tanganya sibuk memutar-mutar bola sepak kesayanganku. 'Iih., kesel.!'

"Hmpphh.,"

Aku melipat tangan dan berjalan pelan menuju bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat kami bermain.

"Eeh., kok ngambek sih! Ayo main lagi! Katanya pengen main bola.,"

"Nggak mau! Kak Hali nyebelin! Hmpphh.,"

"Ehh., jangan gitu dong. Kakak janji deh, nggak bakal ngegodain Gempa lagi! Emm., ha! Gimana kalo kak Hali beliin ice cream coklat kesukaan Gempa?"

"Eh? Ice cream coklat? Mau mau.,"

"Ok., Gempa tunggu sini dulu ya? Kak Hali mau beli kesana dulu.,"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Setelah mengusap kepalaku, kak Hali segera pergi menghampiri abang penjual ice cream.

.

.

 _ **Hali's pov…**_

 _ **.**_

"Ini dia. Rasa coklat buat Gempa. Dan cappucino buat kakak.,"

"Yeyy.. Kak Hali memang terbaik!"

Aku tersenyum simpul. Aku benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan ini. Apalagi, beberapa hari ini kami jarang bertemu karna kesibukanku di sekolah. Kadang, aku merasa bersalah sebab membiarkan anak sekecil ini harus pulang sekolah sendirian. Apalagi mengurusi pekerjaan rumah.

"Kak? Kak Hali! Kakak kenapa? Kok bengong sih?"

"E-eh., nggak kok. Kakak nggak bengong! Cuman ngeliatin Gempa aja.," ujarku gelagapan.

"Emangnya Gempa tontonan?" balasnya sambil cemberut.

"Hehee., lucu aja. Liat tuh! Gempa makannya sampai belepotan! Nggak bisa pelan-pelan apa? Kan jadi cemong. Hihihii.,"

Aku terkikik pelan, kulihat Gempa yang buru-biru mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan.

"Biarin! Gempa kan masih kecil. Wlee.,"

"Eeh., ngejek ya? Mari sini., kau! Nyiahahahaa.,"

"Aaaa., hahahaa.. Ampun kakk.! Jangan gelitiki Gempaa..! Hahahaa.,"

"Rasakan! Gelitikan.. super Halilintar.! Hyaaa.,"

"Aaa., ja- hahahaa.. jangan kak.. Hahahaa., gelii~"

.

.

 _ **Normal pov…**_

 _ **.**_

"Hahahaa., ayo tangkap Gempa kalo bisa~ Wleee.,"

"Hahahaa., sini kau! Jangan lari.,"

Gempa terus berlari menjauhi Halilintar. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia telah berada di luar area taman.

"Kak Hali nggak bisa nangkep Gempa~ Wleee.,"

"Hh.,hh,hh.. Gempa.. jangan kesitu! Cepat kembali! Di situ berbahaya!"

"Nggak mau!"

 _'Hahahaa., Gempa tau. Itu cuma rencana kakak biar bisa nangkap Gempa dengan mudah! Huh., emangnya Gempa mudah dibohongin apa? Gempa kan pintar!'_ batinya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Gempa, jangan bercanda! Kakak serius! Cepat kemari!" tegas Halilintar seraya menghampiri Gempa yang telah berjalan melewati trotoar.

"Nggak mau~ nggak mau~ Kak Hali tangkap Gempa kalo bisa!"

Gempa berlari-lari kecil sambil terus berteriak.

"Gempa! Awaasss..!"

 _Tin.. tin..!_

 _Bruagghhttt.._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Gempa's pov…**_

 _ **.**_

Sakit., tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Hidungku mencium bau amis yang sangat menyengat. Pandanganku terasa kabur oleh cairan merah yang lengket. Aku menggeletar hebat di dalam dekapan hangat seseorang.

"Gempa.. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Samar-samar kudengar suara kak Hali. Aku tersenyum.

"Gempa nggak apa-apa kok, kak. Gempa., hh., Gempa senang banget hari ini. Bisa sarapan bareng kak Hali, jalan-jalan, main bareng. Dan bisa makan ice cream bareng sama kakak. Kak Hali memang kakak terbaik. Gempa.. sayang., kak Hali~"

Samar-samar, kulihat keluargaku dari kejauhan. Ayah, ibu, Kakek dan Kak Taufan.

"Tu-tunggu Gempa! Gempa mau ikut.," kuangkat tangan kecilku tinggi-tinggi. Berusaha meraih 'mereka'.

Dan setelah itu., semua gelap.

 _"Gempa..,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kecelakaan tragis menimpa dua beradik. Sang kakak (Halilintar, 17 th) berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya (Gempa, 7 th) yang bermain hingga ke jalan raya. Namun, keduanya justru tertabrak hingga terseret sejauh 10 meter dari tempat kejadian. Keduanya mengalami luka yang cukup parah dan meninggal di tempat sebelum tim medis dapat memberikan pertolongan. Sementara itu, pelaku (sopir truk) telah berhasil melarikan diri. Ia kini berstatus buron dan masih dalam pengejaran polisi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin~_

 _._

 _ **Hai-hai minna-san~**_

 _ **Corra lagi kepengen buat yang angst" nih!**_

 _ **Lagi ujan soalnya., /apahubunganya?**_

 _ **Tapi, kok rasanya aneh yak? /re:padahalsendirinyaygbuat-_-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ok, Corra harap tidak terlalu gaje ya? Maaf banget kalo feelnya nggak ngena.. ;"(**_

 _ **Maklumin aja, nggak pandai ngebangun suasana soalnya /ditimpukbarbel**_

 _ **Dan, Corra ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada minna-san yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini… ^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Krisar diterima…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N 4 the last...**_

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW?**_


End file.
